<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Like This. by TooAceForThisShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926396">A Night Like This.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit'>TooAceForThisShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Fluffy as hell, Hair Brushing, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and im feeling the feels tonight lads, explicit hair brushing, its just warm and soft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu feels like he’s one of the few people blessed with being close to Sakusa Kiyoomi, he never thought when they met in high school that it would lead to him even being allowed to be remotely close to Kiyoomi at any point in their lives. </p><p>One thing he didn’t think would change at any point in their friendship or now relationship was he would never touch Kiyoomi’s hair, never mess it up when out in public or before they leave the house, or Kiyoomi would kill him, well not kill him but be very upset, and he can’t handle upset Kiyoomi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Like This.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu feels like he’s one of the few people blessed with being close to Sakusa Kiyoomi, he never thought when they met in high school that it would lead to him even being allowed to be remotely close to Kiyoomi at any point in their lives. </p><p>One thing he didn’t think would change at any point in their friendship or now relationship was he would never touch Kiyoomi’s hair, never mess it up when out in public or before they leave the house, or Kiyoomi would kill him, well not kill him but be very upset, and he can’t handle upset Kiyoomi. </p><p>He’s a very weak man. </p><p>Well at least when it comes to Kiyoomi. </p><p>He never thought he would find himself in his bathroom at 2AM helping Kiyoomi with his hair. Kiyoomi sat in front of him in a chair, eyes barely open, hair still dripping slightly, Atstumu feels as like he’s going to treasure this moment for as long as he breathes, and maybe sometime after he ceases. </p><p>He runs the towel gently through the strands of hair like he’s seen Kiyoomi do a thousand times in the past, the towel is one Kiyoomi only uses for his hair and he never really understood the need for a separate towel, but he gets it now as he carefully scrunches the hair into Kiyoomi’s fine soft curls, the tiredness he felt before the shower seems to have disappeared since the moment Kiyoomi asked him to do this, not wide awake but focused on the this, on what it took for Kiyoomi to trust him with something that’s so simple yet so ingrained in part of Kiyoomi that he can’t even bear the thought of going to sleep without completing his hair routine. </p><p>The silence isn’t unnerving, he sinks into it, his thoughts preoccupied with the instructions that feel just apart of him as it is apart of Kiyoomi, he still remembers the day he first saw Kiyoomi do this, it was after one of their first meetings as a team, it had been a late practise and even though everyone looked dead on their feet he was enchanted by the look of Kiyoomi carefully drying his hair, running product through it, so much so that his breath caught in his throat when Kiyoomi caught him looking in the mirror and he ran out before he even had both his shoes on. </p><p>Once he deems Kiyoomi’s hair dry enough to run the product through the part he’d been most looking through it, keeping the towel in close range he puts some of the cream on his hands and starts running it through the strands and curling around his fingers still so soft in its half damp state, Kiyoomi’s eyes finally close fully, slumping into the chair more as he melts into his touch, Atsumu can’t help the butterflies that erupt in his stomach. </p><p>But sadly Kiyoomi can’t sleep here, he pokes him in the back, “Omi-omi no sleeping, ya can’t do that ta me ya promised.” </p><p>Kiyoomi hums softly, “Then you should stop being good at this.” Is the reply he gets and his face flushes like how when they first started dating. </p><p>He shrugs his shoulders, wiping his hands off on his own towel on the door he takes up the one for Kiyoomi’s hair scrunching it up once more, picking up the blow dryer he alternates between the towel and the dryer, working methodically when he’s finished for real he can’t help but stand back and look at his work, it looks almost as good as when Kiyoomi does it himself his technic isn’t as great as Kiyoomi’s obviously his only experience dealing with curly hair is when he runs his hands through Kiyoomi’s in the heat of the moment, or when they’re relaxing. </p><p>This is different because Kiyoomi is trusting him. </p><p>Maybe he’s reading too much into it, but he hopes he’s asked to help again in the future, he wants to improve, he wants to do this again, he wants to do this better then Kiyoomi. </p><p>“What ya think Kiyoomi?”</p><p>Kiyoomi looks at his reflection, it’s quieter he bites his lip hoping he didn’t ruin it, he knows he didn’t, but who knows what Kiyoomi sees. </p><p>He stands from his chair, and leans closer to the mirror, he turns to him and presses a kiss to his lips and when they’re still close, their lips still touching, “Thank you.” </p><p>He blinks, and can’t help the grin that spreads on his face, it turns into a much softer one when he notices Kiyoomi hasn’t moved, he leans that little closer and kisses him softly again, once, twice, thrice. </p><p>Until Kiyoomi pushes him gently away, rolling his eyes, he tugs lightly on his wrist, turning, “Sleep?” </p><p>“Sleep.” </p><p>They fall into bed together, into soft warm white sheets, Kiyoomi shifting into him, their arms wrapped around one another, he runs a hand through soft hair, Kiyoomi sighs pulling him closer. </p><p>He wants every night to be like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoy this little drabble, its not really edited bc its 3am and im very tired but Atsumu doing Kiyoomis hair lives rent-free in my brain 24/7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>